


РЕПЕТИЦИЯ КАЛЬЦИФЕРА

by LazyRay



Series: Мой мастер муши [6]
Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Mushishi
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>По заказу: "Гинко забрел в те места, где бродил замок, и определил Кальцифера как опасного муши, который взял под контроль Хаула".</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	РЕПЕТИЦИЯ КАЛЬЦИФЕРА

**Пролог**

Академия магических искусств была по определению необычной. Не было ничего невозможного в ее стенах, а если кого-то и угораздило наткнуться на что-то, неподдающееся разумению, значит, этот кто-то был ошеломленным первокурсником с выпученными от изумления глазами и трясущимися поджилками. На территорию был запрещен вход любому, кто не был бы студентом или преподавателем, и будь ты даже король – да хоть трижды король! – ты останешься за невидимой, но непреодолимой чертой магического барьера.  
Это не значило, что маги и волшебники отшельничали в своей неприступной крепости, отнюдь. У них были весьма тесные отношения с Королевской Академией наук и Королевским же Университетом, и, конечно, в первую очередь, с Медицинской Высшей Школой, ибо очень часто именно медикам приходилось расхлебывать последствия неверно исполненных заклинаний.  
Но был одна школа, вызывающая недоразумение и даже опасение и у магов, привычных ко всему и имевших доступ в любые сферы. Одна из самых древних и загадочных, она была костью в горле Королевскому Университету, а именно кафедре биологии. Биологи в голос кричали, что это суеверия и выдумки, и трата времени и средств, и идет вразрез с современной наукой! В конце концов, Академия магических искусств забрала это направление к себе, отдельным факультетом.  
Все равно у факультета была всего одна кафедра. И всего один человек, преподающий на ней, Наставник Ракоши, как он требовал себя называть. И он вполне был удовлетворен одной, хоть и обширной, кладовой, где держал уйму непонятных вещей и старинных свитков. И он никогда не давал официальных лекций, и не набирал студентов. И никогда не сидел на месте, все время шляясь по лесам и горам в обществе подозрительных бродяг и оборванцев, которых он называл своими аспирантами. А если его напоить, начинал разглагольствовать про золотые воды реки жизни, что течет под ногами у нас и сквозь все сущее, и даже сквозь тебя, неверующий слепой балбес, налей мне еще!  
Впрочем, Мадам Салливан, глава Академии магических искусств и советник короля, за что-то ценила его, и потому Факультет Муши все еще существовал, невзирая на злобу Кафедры биологии и невообразимые сплетни.  
И именно к мастеру муши решила прибегнуть Мадам Салливан, когда провалились все прочие попытки выманить неуловимого скользкого Хаула из его глубокой норы. 

 

* * *

Гинко проснулся с четким предвкушением недоброго. Резко сел на постели, тараща сонные глаза.  
Все в порядке. Проснулся там же, где и уснул, что не может не радовать. Вещи лежат, как вчера сложил. За стеной уже копошится Ая, встала спозаранку. Все мирно.  
Гинко оделся и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Вам письмо! – приветствовала его хозяюшка, не дав даже пожелать доброго утра.  
Вот оно, предчувствие.  
Наставничек!  
От своего краткого пребывания в столице и обучения в Академии магических искусств Гинко сохранил весьма противоречивые воспоминания. Конечно, он многому научился там, и с Адашино он тоже познакомился именно там, тот как раз заканчивал свое обучение. Но вот Наставник Ракоши до сих пор внушал Гинко ужас. При всех своих познаниях мира муши, при всем своем желании делиться этими знаниями, Ракоши был самым склочным и противным старикашкой, который когда-либо попадался Гинко. Ничего хорошего от его письма ждать не следовало. И все же Гинко развернул послание.  
«Мой лучший ученик! – гласило оно. – Мой любимый аспирант!»  
Гинко перекосило. «Лучший»? «Любимый»? С каких это пор? Чувство неприязни, которое Гинко питал к Наставнику, всегда было взаимным!  
Он развернул записку дальше. И еще дальше. И до конца. Но больше ничего на ней не было. Чтобы там ни хотел сказать Наставник, все было потеряно.  
Наставник носу не показывал из столицы уже много лет, и, конечно, коконы, связывающие их, поизносились и давно пришли в негодность.  
Настроение Гинко сразу же улучшилось. Не было такой проблемы с муши, которую Наставник не мог бы решить сам, а все остальное Гинко не интересовало. И кстати о муши, засиделся от тут! Целых десять часов уже злоупотребляет гостеприимством! Пора бежать. И подальше, и на подольше. Чтобы Настав... никто не нашел. Спасибо, милая Ая, мне пока не нужен новый Уро-сан, я не собираюсь в столицу, ничего важного мне не сообщили, до свидания!  
Выпалив это в лицо растерянной девушке, Гинко отправился восвояси. Давненько он в Пустошах не бывал. 

 

* * *

\- Муши? – задумчиво проговорил Гинко.  
\- Ну, здрасте, – сварливо ответило огненное создание. – Вот и впускай после этого бедных путников! Чтоб я еще раз сжалился над несчастным оборванцем, мокнущим под дождем!  
Гинко даже немного обиделся. Он не был оборванцем! Бродягой – да, мокрым – безусловно, но вещи его были целые! Специально обновил перед дальним походом!  
\- Ох, и странное же ты создание, – тем временем невежливое огненное создание продолжало размышлять вслух. – Не от мира сего.  
\- Сам ты не от мира сего, – буркнул Гинко.  
\- И заклятье на тебе ох и темное! – тот словно бы и не слышал. – Что ж такого надо было натворить, чтобы всю память потом затемнили? Или увидел что неположенное? Неудивительно, по чужим-то домам непрошенным околачиваешься!  
Это переходило уже всякие границы! Бывало, и не редко, что с Гинко обращались не очень-то вежливо, бывало, что и до ножей доходило, но то все-таки люди, от них всего ждать можно. А вот чтобы муши хамили... это, определенно, впервые.  
Терпеть было невозможно.  
Гинко скинул свой короб, снял и встряхнул плащ.  
\- Эй, ты! – возмутился огонь.  
Гинко подтащил стул к очагу и расправил плащ на спинке.  
\- Эй, ты чего это тут располагаешься?  
Гинко не ответил, усаживаясь на стул и разворачивая свитки. Он ни разу не встречал ничего подобного. Этого муши следовало хорошенько изучить.  
\- Эй!  
...  
\- Эй.  
...  
\- Вот подожди, Хаул вернется, я все ему расскажу. Он с тобой разберется.  
...  
\- Белобрысое чучело. 

 

* * *

Гинко проснулся от того, что его легонько пнули в бедро. Он распахнул глаза и недовольно воззрился на разбудившего его человека. Молодой мужчина – практически мальчишка, – неласково взирал на него.  
\- Утро доброе, – сказал Гинко вежливо.  
\- Да уж не знаю, – сказал мальчишка, вздернув нос, и Гинко пришел к печальному выводу о манерах обитателей этой горы.  
\- Кальцифер? – обратился мальчишка к очагу.  
Гинко перевел взгляд туда же. Огненный муши взвился над остывающими полешками.  
\- Хаул! – завопил он. – Убери это, Хаул!  
\- Ты сам впустил это, – указал Хаул.  
\- Что значит – «это»? – обиделся Гинко.  
На него не обратили внимания.  
\- А что мне было делать? – возмущался огонь. – Уходишь и шляешься невесть где по дамам, а я тут сиди и дом стереги? Мне уже и поговорить не с кем!  
\- Тогда чего жалуешься?  
\- Он даже не покормил меня! – надрывался огонь. – Да ты посмотри на него! Он же невесть знает что такое!  
«Какой занятный симбиоз, – размышлял Гинко, наблюдая за перебранкой. – Интересно, кто начал эту связь? Этот Хаул так и рвется из дома, возможно ли, что муши пытается удержать его? Сил не хватает?»  
Гинко видал нечто подобное. Муши под видом девушки привлекал и удерживал прохожих мужчин, черпая из них силу, чтобы жить, пока его пленники не умирали от истощения. Но то муши не говорило. Да и Хаул не выглядит измученным. Глаза сверкают, щеки горят румянцем, движения уверены и легки. Этот мальчишка здоров и полон сил. По крайней мере, пока.  
Перед его лицом щелкнули пальцы. Гинко отпрянул от хмурящегося Хаула.  
\- Я же говорю: застынет и не шелохнется, – пробурчал огненный муши. – Странный он!  
\- Это называется задуматься, – очень терпеливо произнес Хаул. – Тебе не понять.  
\- Я попрошу! – пламя в очаге взвилось до потолка.  
\- Но мне хотелось бы знать, что вы тут забыли, – Хаул жизнерадостно обернулся к Гинко. – Вас послала Мадам Салливан?  
Гинко знал это имя, но был уверен, что упомянутая волшебница даже не подозревала об его существовании.  
\- Нет, – искренне ответил он. – Меня никто не посылал.  
\- Правду говорит, – недовольно признал муши Кальцифер. – Хаул, он мне не нравится.  
Гинко понял, что следующими словами хозяев будет предложение выметаться, и поспешил предотвратить подобное нежеланное развитие событий: дождь все еще не прекращался. Или хотя бы узнать как можно больше.  
\- Я никогда не видел подобного муши, – сказал он быстро, кивая на Кальцифера.  
\- Муши, – повторил Хаул.  
\- Кто? – огонь позеленел. – Хаул, так как он меня назвал?  
\- Тараканом, – любезно объяснил Хаул, не сводя глаз с Гинко, – и боюсь, Кальцифер не доступен для изучения.  
В следующий миг Гинко оказался на обрывистой тропке на каменном склоне горы. Один. Под дождем. И даже без своего плаща. И короба!  
Его еще никогда не выставляли таким образом. Замутили воспоминания, как упомянул Кальцифер при встрече, или просто переместили? Последнее попахивало волшебством, а Гинко все же был простым мастером муши.  
Но простым мастером муши на горе, полной жизни. Гинко присел и приложил ладонь к земле.

 

* * *

\- Я его не впускал, – отрезал Кальцифер.  
Но и не выгнал. Гинко промолчал, стоя и капая на пол. Он не решался раздеться и обсушиться: кто знает, куда его забросят в следующий раз. Не хотелось бы ходить голым по холодному мокрому лесу. Да и в городе оказаться нагишом тоже было бы не очень приятно.  
\- Очень интересно, – проговорил Хаул, обходя его кругом. – Как? Нет, молчи, я сам угадаю.  
Он вглядывался в хмурого, мокрого и недовольного гостя, морщил лоб, бормотал какие-то слова (заклинания?) и щелкал пальцами. Его красивое лицо все мрачнело и мрачнело. Наконец, он всплеснул руками и, громко топая, удалился на второй этаж.  
\- Уделали как мальчишку... – съязвил Кальцифер.  
Гинко чихнул.  
\- Что стоишь, как мокрый еж, – огрызнулся Кальцифер.  
Гинко опасливо покосился на лестницу на второй этаж.  
\- Да не тронет он тебя, – язык огня выплеснулся и поддел недалеко лежащее поленце. – Будет дуться до самого утра.  
Гинко принялся медленно расстегивать рубашку.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – спросил он Кальцифера.  
\- Я? – Кальцифер полыхнул сердитыми искрами. – Это ты довел его до слез своими выходками. Что за странное волшебство!  
\- Это не волшебство, – снять брюки Гинко все же не решился. – И я не про свои... выходки. Что ты с ним сделал, чего ты его лишил? У меня нет записей про подобных тебе.  
\- Что-то больно глазастый ты для не-волшебника, – протянул Кальцифер.  
Гинко только пожал плечами.  
\- Хочешь узнать, какой властью я обладаю над Хаулом, а он – надо мной? – вдруг оживился огонь. – Угадай! Угадаешь, и я помогу тебе вспомнить затемненные годы твоей жизни!  
Гинко оторопел. Он и сам не был уверен, что хочет вспоминать свое детство.  
\- Подумай, – снисходительно кивнул чрезмерно проницательный муши. – Завтра поговорим.  
Гинко еще долго ворочался на узенькой кровати в крохотном алькове неподалеку от очага. Раздумывал. Взвешивал. Колебался... И уснул.  
Утро было хмурым. Гинко проснулся от бурчания в желудке. Вчера не поужинал, обедал дикими ягодами, про завтрак лучше не вспоминать. Пора перекусить. Гинко готов был даже заплатить!  
Зевая и потягиваясь, он встал с постели и отдернул занавеску. Из очага ему помахал Кальцифер. Длинным огненным языком. Чего только не увидишь в жизни мастера муши.  
\- Доброе утро, – ответил Гинко.  
\- Надумал? – косясь на лестницу, потребовал Кальцифер.  
\- Что будет с вами, если я угадаю?  
\- Помрем, скорее всего, – равнодушно ответил Кальцифер.  
Гинко вытаращился на него.  
\- Дров подкинь, – велел Кальцифер.

 

* * *

Вскоре спустился Хаул. Недовольно покосившись на Гинко, он все же сделал яичницы на всех, и больше не обращал на него внимания, весь завтрак вяло переругиваясь с Кальцифером о каких-то прошлых недоразумениях.  
После завтрака Хаул долго и сердито колдовал, бегая по комнатам и бормоча себе под нос. От Гинко требовалось только не мешаться под ногами. Как он понял, одного его присутствия при нанесении чар хватало, чтобы в будущем ни один мастер муши не смог бы найти этот дом. А от прочих дом теперь сможет уйти на ногах. Оно и к лучшему, думал Гинко, далеко не каждый обладает его терпением, пониманием и оригинальностью мышления, чтобы позволить столь опасному муши дальнейшую связь с человеком. Пусть себе живут, как могут. А без своих воспоминаний он как-нибудь обойдется.  
Дом мерно покачивался на ходу. Хаул любезно согласился высадить его поближе к городу.  
Когда он будет совсем слабым стариком (если доживет, конечно) он, пожалуй, закажет себе у Хаула маленький ходячий домик, думал Гинко. 

 

  


**Эпилог**

\- Ой, Гинко.  
У Гинко волосы дыбом встали.  
\- Стой!  
Может, еще не поздно притвориться, что не услышал, и задать деру?  
\- Да постой ты, черт шустрый!  
Пришлось, волей-неволей.  
Наставник Ракоши довольно скоро (несмотря на свой почтенный возраст и еще более внушительный вес) догнал его.  
Гинко стоял, засунул руки в карманы пальто, и, насупившись, смотрел на низенького наставника.  
\- Уф, – наставник пыхтел, сопел, истекал потом и истошно пах немытым телом и грязной одеждой. – Стар я стал по горам бегать!  
Насколько Гинко помнил, Наставник всегда так говорил, всегда жаловался и ныл, что не мешало ему выматывать своих юных «аспирантов» суточными походами, а потом еще и ухлестывать за девушками, когда «хлюпкая молодежь» уже валялась на земле без сил.  
Наконец, Наставник отдышался и упер руки в бока. Как всегда, когда распекать собирался.  
\- Ты! – он ткнул пальцем в грудь Гинко. – Иди сюда, орясина.  
Гинко опасливо шагнул ближе. И пискнул, оказавшись в могучих (вонючих) объятиях Наставника.  
\- Гинко, Гинко, уважил просьбу своего старика, высунул свой бледный зад из чащоб, сбегал по моему крохотному поручению! – заливался Наставник. – Порадовал старика!  
Гинко вырвался из нежеланных (вонючих!) объятий и отскочил. Наставник ухмылялся, сверкая белыми зубами.  
\- Рад был помочь, – кисло соврал Гинко, не особо понимая, когда это он успел угодить Наставнику.  
\- Ну, так когда нам ожидать Хаула во дворце?  
Гинко вылупил глаза. Хаула? Ничего себе совпадение!  
\- Гин. Ко.  
А, вот эти интонации были Гинко знакомы гораздо ближе. Вызывали ностальгию, можно сказать.  
\- Где Хаул, Гинко?  
\- Ах, – сказал Гинко, потихоньку пятясь. – Вот оно что. А я никак не мог понять.  
\- Что?!  
\- Письмо, видимо, дошло неверно. Я подумал еще, зачем вам отправлять волшебника Хаула подальше в глушь, – заливался Гинко.  
\- Что?  
\- Хаул заколдовал свой дом, и теперь замок бродит по дальним недоступным горам, – быстро проговорил Гинко. – Очень жаль, если вы хотели от меня другого. Простите, мне пора бежать.  
\- Гинко, стой! Стой, засранец! Вот я тебя! – неслось вслед поспешно улепетывающему мастеру муши. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
